


Alpha Love

by peachyuuta



Series: Bottom!Johnny [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Boypussy, Breeding, Crossdressing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Suh Youngho | Johnny, Possessive Sex, Scenting, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyuuta/pseuds/peachyuuta
Summary: Lucas goes into rut and fucks his omega, Johnny.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Bottom!Johnny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955689
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	Alpha Love

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom Johnny deserves appreciation ✌️✨
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this oneshot <3

————————————

Lucas slams his car door and sighs into the steering wheel but snarls after. He was at work but then a few hours later, He suddenly went into rut. 

The alpha knew that his rut was coming today but didn't want to miss work. Luckily, his boss let him go home and take care of his rut. 

He sighs once again and drives off to his house where his omega is at.

omega..

————————————

2 minutes pass and Lucas makes it to his house where his omega was at and parks his car in the circle drive way. He didn't care if he parked it correctly or not, He needed to fuck his omega immediately. 

Lucas walks up to the front door of his house and opens it to walk inside. He steps into the house and takes off his shoes and sat them down on the door neatly. His rut pheromones fills the house and heard whines coming from the kitchen.

Lucas quickly walks over to the kitchen and saw his omega working in the oven but looks like he's rubbing his thighs together and whimpers as he takes in the smell of rut. 

the omega was wearing a oversized pastel blue sweater and a pair of white knee-socks complimenting his slim legs along with pink panties under cover his throbbing wet pussy.

the alpha growls and rushes over to the omega and wraps his strong arm around his small waist.

"Johnny."

Lucas whispered deeply into Johnny's ear causing him to whimper and more slick runs down his thighs. a growl arises from Lucas' throat and he quickly sticks his nose in Johnny's neck, sniffing the glands scent that was radiating from the omega.

Lucas turns off the stove and picks up Johnny bridal style. Johnny whines and wraps his arms around Lucas' neck and snuggles into his chest.

"A-Alpha.."

—————————————

Lucas throws Johnny onto the bed and crawls over him with red and bright predatory eyes, resulting the omega to keen out a moan. 

Johnny looked up at the alpha with doe, lustful and needy eyes as his chest heaves up and down and he pulls his sweater up to show Lucas what he was waiting for. 

His nice and smooth skin displays in the alpha's eyes and Lucas' eyes wonders down to Johnny's pink panties that were soaked, really soaked by his throbbing pussy that was leaking out slick. 

Lucas growls and kneels down on the bed to put his face near his pussy. 

He then presses his finger on the damp fabric causing Johnny to mewl and grab onto the alpha's head.

"A-Alpha! P-Please..."

"Please what, omega?"

Johnny felt heat rush through his body and face and keens out a soft moan. "W-Want you-your knot.." He whimpers and looked deeply into Lucas' eyes which cause him to snarl fierily. 

Lucas gets a hold on Johnny's panties and rips it to pieces and making the omega whine and small drops of tears falls from his face and was feeling frustrated.

"P-Please Alpha! Please fuck me.." Johnny wails out a yelp when he felt Lucas' tongue enter inside of his pulsing pussy and drags it through his walls. Johnny whines and whimpers and felt the urge to cum.

"Fuck, You taste so fucking good. So delicious." Lucas' hand collides to Johnny's right thigh and made the omega yell out a cry. the alpha continues to use his tongue and more slick wets his face and some dripping down his chin.

Johnny shakily takes off his sweater and now his fully naked while Lucas was fully dressed still, in his work clothes. Johnny grabs onto Lucas' white shirt and pulls at it and whining at the amount of clothes Lucas has on. Lucas chuckles and pulls away from Johnny to take off his shirt. He unbuttons his shirt and pulls it off of himself.

Johnny stares at Lucas' firm and nice abs and drools at the sight, making the alpha chuckle at the omega and unbuckles his pants and pulls down his boxers and takes out his huge knot. Johnny silently gasps at the size but it wasn't his first time seeing it. Johnny then moves back to the headboard and picks up his legs to spread them.

"Please put y-your pups inside of me, alpha.."

——————————————

"A-Ah! So good, Alpha!"

Johnny wails out in pleasure and felt Lucas' cock drag through his walls and the alpha's hips snaps to the omega's ass and strong arms wrapped tightly to Johnny's waist. 

Lucas growls loudly and ruts even deeper and harder. Johnny screams out and his hands grips onto Lucas' arms. His pussy was so swollen and pulsing so painfully but so good. 

"G-Good Alpha!! C-Cock fills me u-up so good!!" Johnny's eyes rolled back and his tongue rolls out of his mouth. 

Lucas grabs onto Johnny's jaw and squeezes his cheeks and his cherry plump lips pops out with his tongue between.

"You want me knot, baby? Want me to fill you up so much that you can't handle it anymore? I'll fill you up with so much pups, omega." Lucas purrs deeply.

his eyes turned dark when he saw Johnny grinding down onto his cock. "Yesu, Alpha! P-Pleash fill meh up!" He slurs out and his hips was controlling by themselves and started bouncing on his lap. 

Lucas' huge cock hits his cervix and he suddenly threw his head back and screeches. Johnny stares at the ceiling with watery and heart eyes.

The alpha growls possessively and immediately grabs Johnny's hips and thrusts up into him so hard and firm. Johnny was so fucked. 

His face was heated up and his body felt like ragged and shaking. His pussy was quivering so much, pleasure filling his body and rushing through his blood stream. 

"A-Alpha!! C-Cumming! Cumming! Gonna Cum!!" Johnny wails out excessively.

Lucas hugs him into his arms and traps him. 

He then wraps his lips on Johnny's lips and his eyebrows furrowed as he sloppily kissed him. 

the alpha stops thrusting up into the omega and clear fluid squirts out of Johnny's pussy and onto Lucas' abdomen.

the omega brokenly moans into Lucas' mouth. 

then it was Lucas' turn to cum. He came into his pussy and fills his walls with so much semen and saw that his stomach was slowly bulging a slight bit. 

They pulled away and stared into each others eyes with love and affection. It took a minute for the alpha's knot to deflate and that minute finished. 

Lucas pulls out and snarls excitedly at the amount of cum that was flowing out of Johnny's pussy.

Johnny rubs into Lucas' neck and taking in the calming scent that was coming from the alpha. Lucas does the same thing and smiles happily.

“A-Alpha, Can you bite me, like mate me?” Johnny shyly asks.

Lucas grins, “Of course, baby.” He lets his teeth glides on his neck and bites down onto the soft skin and breaking the skin. Johnny hisses but muffles his cry with his palm. Lucas laps his tongue on the blood.

Johnny also does the same thing. He sniffs Lucas’ neck and bites down on his skin, breaking it. Lucas didn’t flinch but keens out a small noise. the omega licks the blood and kisses the mark. 

Lucas smiles and brings Johnny’s face towards him and pecks his lips with a kiss.

"I love you, Johnny."


End file.
